Aisumi Tenjou
Name: Aisumi Tenjou **Alternate Names: PLACEHOLDER *Callsign: Valkyrie *Age: 16 *Sex: Female. *B-Day: September 25th. *Place of Birth: Leibensraum, Aprilus. *Nationality: Leibensraum. *Current Faction: SeeD, The Strugglers. **Specialty: Marksmanship **Hobbies: Politics, archery. **Likes: Success, nobility, discipline **Dislikes: Laziness, rudeness, people not knowing their place. **Favorite Food: anything gourmet **Favorite Sport: Archery. Physical Stats Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs. Eyes: Green. Hair: White. Genetic Type: Coordinator Personality Aisumi's always made it a point to be at the top of her class, both in popularity and academics. Her social life was mostly spent entertaining with guests of the family and their children, as well as being made to excel at all she attempted in extra curricular activities. She has such developped an attitude where not living up to your potential makes you a wasteful.. and wasted.. person. She is friendly, cultured, polite and overall nice, but has no patience or tolerance for idiocy and she will not gladly suffer fools, being quite ready to cut them down without a single moment's hesitation. Verbally, anyways. Background Aisumi is the first daughter to the Templar INSERT NAME HERE, a member of the Vitrianis nobles, sent to live in the Leibensraum. She was raised with the discipline and pride in her family and station, as well as reared to take charge of the family when she gets older, though the family's plans involve marrying her back into the main Vitrianis nobility, and her plans include being a Lady of War. Aisumi joined SeeD at a young age, which her family allowed due to expecting her to have some connections among the strongest faction in Leibensraum, but she excelled, as she is wont to do, including.. ESPECIALLY.. at being a Mobile Suit Pilot. Talking with veterans.. both the kind who've had issues with Naturals and those who fought in the War, made her realize that petty, vicious, cruel infighting was going to end with everyone dead or a victor in a pile of corpses. At that time she realized her talents were for a reason, and making babies was not the best way to use them, so she used her family's substantial pull to make off with her assigned MS, the Impulse Gundam, and leave the colonies. A small party was sent to 'rescue' her, but considering her considerable presence and popularity, it was a token effort. She left to find people who would help her bring all warfare to an end, and the target for that were the war profiteers and the racists. Skills Regular Skills: Aisumi is trained at entertaining guests, politics (of the school type, but knows how to play the game by watching others in her circles), and has a very keen and sharp eye for business. She is also an incredibly smart worker, for a Coordinator, and has done quite well as a student, due to diligence and discipline. Combat Skills: Aisumi has basic military training but very little in the way of actual CQC. However, her MS piloting skills were without equal at the SeeD Gardens, short of combat veterans. She is an expert marksman, however, but has not yet tested this under pressure. Mechanical Skills: Aisumi is a master with computer and OS's, as are all Coordinators with military training. She is, however, nothing special past that. Her main skill, however, is as a Mobile Suit pilot, where she excels beyond all expectations. Her mastery of all forms of the Impulse Gundam is perfect.. at least until she sees real combat. Items of Note Family Heirloom Choker: Her family's official seal is on her jeweled choker. She never takes it off and is proud to be who she is, even if she is on the run. Weaknesses & Flaws Rookie: For all her talent and second-hand experience, Aisumi is a rookie. An incredibly talented rookie, but she has no experience under her belt, and is prone to make the simple decisions than try to establish a strategy. Category:Characters Category:Strugglers Category:Coordinators Category:Leibensraum